


Regional At Best

by staidstreet



Category: Halsey (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Back Painting, Fanfiction, Josh is a cage fighter, M/M, Sad!Josh, a lot of feelings, artist!tyler, cage fighter!josh, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, lots of deep conversations, make out sessions, sad!tyler, they have feelings, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staidstreet/pseuds/staidstreet
Summary: Tyler Joseph is an artist. Josh Dun is a cage fighter. Tyler has problems, and so does Josh. Some how, they fit perfectly together.-based on the album Regional at Best-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this kind of sucks but it's my first fic woot woot!  
> I'll probably post another chapter when this gets a few more hits so I know that people are actually going to read this and I'm not just wasting my time lmao.  
> Things are going kind of slow right now, but trust me it will get better. (Hopefully)

Tyler dipped his paint brush in an ashy blue color, proceeding to stroke a soft line across his canvas. He didn't know what he was hoping the outcome of this painting to be, even though he had been adding to it for days. 

He glances over at the tv as a bell sounds, laughing as he sees his boyfriend displayed on the screen. He had just won yet another fight. He holds his fists in the air triumphantly. His bright yellow hair is sticking to his face, along with a busted lip and a black eye. Tyler is used to it thought. He enjoys laying down next to his boyfriend and tending to his needs after he had just done finishing a fight. Tyler personally thinks Josh is pretty freaking adorable when he's exhausted. 

Tyler sets his paint brush down as Josh's next fight begins, wiping his paint covered hands on his oversized white shirt that Josh had gotten him a few months back for painting. Tyler then walks into the kitchen, getting out pain medication ready for Josh when he arrives home. 

Tyler maneuvers his way through the halls of the large home and back into his office, which is mainly his fancy way of saying his painting room. He sits back on his stool and glances over at the TV, wincing as he sees the opposing man's fist collide with Josh's nose, causing him to fall to the ground. Tyler hates seeing Josh get hurt. He hates the cage fighting thing as a whole. He didn't understand why Josh loved it so much. Why would anyone love getting hurt, and hurting others? Tyler didn't think he would ever understand it, but as long as Josh was happy, he was happy. Right? That's how the whole couple thing worked, Tyler thought. 

Tyler dips his brush back into the paint, this time the color being a vibrant orange. He added another paint stroke to the swirl of colors on the canvas. He didn't really understand what exactly he was painting. It was a large tree with some sort of red-orange-yellow-blue-swirly galaxy. Even thought he didn't quite understand it, he liked it. 

Tyler lets out a satisfied sigh as he wipes his hand on his shirt. He finished his painting, and he actually liked it. He laughs as he looks over in the corner, which contained a far-too-large pile of canvases, canvases which contained paintings that Tyler wasn't too fond of. 

Tyler always felt like a failure when he painted something that he didn't like. He felt like a bad artist. Josh had always cherished every piece of art that Tyler had created. Tyler never understood why. But that's the way Josh is. He loves every single thing about Tyler. Even his imperfections, which Tyler desperately hated. As cheesy as it sounds, it couldn't be more true. Josh always complimented how messy Tyler's hair was, or the purplish-black dark circles under his eyes. Josh loved it all. 

Tyler smiled at the TV as he saw the cage fighting program had ended a few minutes ago, which meant Josh was on his way home. 

Another down side to the cage fighting was that Josh and Tyler didn't have much time together. Josh only had so many days off, and when he had a day off, he was at the gym training for more fights. 

As much as Tyler tried to convince himself that he was happy for Josh, deep down inside Tyler knew that it wasn't true. He wish Josh didn't get punched in the face and kicked in the gut every other day. He wish Josh would stay in bed so him and Tyler could cuddle as rain pitter patterned on the window. Little things like that genuinely made Tyler happy. 

What made him even more happy was the sound of the car door slamming shut as his boyfriend walked up the front steps. 

Tyler ran up to his boyfriend and jumped into his arms. Josh planted a rough kiss onto Tyler's lips as he threw his keys onto the table. Josh held onto Tyler by his thighs as Tyler kept his arms and legs wrapped around him. 

Josh span the smaller boy around and set him on the table. 

"How was it?" Tyler asked. 

"Great," Josh laughed as he planted another kiss on the guy's lips. 

"Expand on that," Tyler giggled, "how many fights did you win?" 

Tyler already knew the answer to that, mainly because he had been watching the entire thing. But he loved the way Josh's soft brown eyes lit up as he talked about his fighting. 

"I won 2 fights and lost 1," Josh explained, "My nose hurts like a son of a bitch though."

Tyler let out a giggle at Josh's word choice. He hops off of his spot on the counter and grabs the bottle of pain pills for Josh. 

"Thanks babe," Josh smiles, taking the pill bottle from Tyler, planting another kiss on his lips. Josh dry swallows the pills and sets the bottle back onto the counter. 

As Tyler is putting away his paints, Josh comes up from behind him and picks him up by the waist, earning a high pitched squeal from Tyler. 

The two men laugh as Josh runs up stairs, Tyler thrown over his shoulder. 

Josh playfully throws the brunette onto their bed, then straddling him and planting soft kisses on his lips. 

"Your laugh is adorable babe," Josh says, planting kisses on Tyler's neck. 

"Not as cute as yours," Tyler replies back. 

"I'll have to disagree on that," Josh objects, leaving a trail of purplish hickies from Tyler's neck and all the way down to his abdomen. 

"Let's agree to disagree," Tyler says. 

Josh lets out a loud sigh. 

"I'm so sore," he whines, "will you please massage me?"

"Of course," Tyler agrees, sitting up from his position on the bed. Josh lays down flat on his stomach as the brunette straddles his back, letting out a loud gasp as he sees the sight in front of him, "you have so many bruises."

Josh laughs at the boy's concern for him, "I know, will you just massage me now?"

Tyler begins kneading Josh's upper shoulders and lower back, careful not do press too hard on his bruises. 

"How's your painting going?" Josh asks, trying to create a conversation. 

"Pretty well," Tyler says, continuing to hit all the right places in Josh as he moves his hands along the man's back, "I finished a painting I've been working on for about a week or two."

"You'll have to show me it tomorrow, I bet it's wonderful," Josh says, flipping Tyler off of him and placing himself on top of the smaller boy, recvieing another squeal from Tyler. 

"I'm tired," Josh says. 

"I bet you are" Tyler laughs. 

The two men crawl under the covers with Tyler now on top of Josh. The two then fall asleep with the brunette on the larger man's back, their legs and fingers intwined. 

-

Tyler wakes up in the middle of the night. He gazes out the window to see the starry night sky. He glances over at the clock to see "4:23AM" plastered on it in bright green letters. 

For some strange reason, he feels wide awake. He slowly sits up, careful not to wake the other man. He lets out a frown as he sees Josh's back, covered in water colored bruises. Then, Tyler gets an idea. He tip-toes into his office and grabs his brushes and the set of paints he was using to paint his most recent work, then he carries the supplies back into his and Josh's room. 

He carefully straddles the man's back as he sets his paints next to him. He then continues to paint the swirls of blue and orange and yellow which he had been painting earlier onto his boyfriend's back. 

Before he knows it, the sun begins to rise, which barely made a difference in their room beings they had a blackout curtain. He glances down at his boyfriend's eyes fluttering open. A tired grin claims Josh's face as he sees Tyler wide awake on his back. 

"What are you doing?" he laughs, looking up at his boyfriend. 

"I'm painting your back," Tyler smiles. 

"Why?" Josh questions. 

"I couldn't stand to see you covered in ugly bruises, so I covered you in my art instead," he laughs. 

"What are you painting?" Josh asks, laughing at Tyler's idea and how adorable it was. 

"The art I had just finished," Tyler adds. 

"I still haven't seen it yet," Josh frowns. 

"You will soon," Tyler says. 

"But I'm getting impatient," Josh whines. 

"You'll just have to wait," he laughs. 

Tyler then feels himself flipped onto his side as Josh picks him up, setting him on his back as if he were giving him a piggyback ride. 

"You're ruining my artwork!" Tyler whines. 

"You are the artwork, Tyler," Josh laughs, running through the halls of the house and to Tyler's office. Once they arrive in the room, he sets Tyler down back onto the cold hardwood flooring. 

"Which one is it?" Josh asks curiously. Tyler motions over to the canvas, and Josh gazes at it in awe. 

"Tyler, this is amazing!" Josh says, admiring his boyfriend's handy work. 

"You say that about all of my work," Tyler says, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's hips, planting a kiss on one of his purplish bruises. 

"That's because everything you create is amazing, Tyler," he replies. 

There is a brief moment of silence before Tyler speaks up. 

"Why are you so goddamn sweet all the time?" Tyler asks. 

"There is just so much to love about you," Josh says, turning around to face his boyfriend. 

"Not really," Tyler laughs. 

"Yea, really," Josh replies back, picking Tyler up and carrying him to the couch in the living room, "the way your face gets hot as we kiss,"

Josh then plants a kiss onto the boy's lips, "Or how your face gets slightly sweaty as you paint. Or how your nose is slightly smaller than mine. Or how you have a very light freckle next to your nose,"

Tyler's cheeks begin to turn red as the yellow haired man began to complient every single thing he hated about himself. It made him feel good. 

"Or how you sleep with your shirt on," Josh continues, wrapping his legs around the smaller man's frame and reaching his arms up his shirt. Josh then rested his head on Tyler's shoulder. The brunette relaxed into Josh's touch, focusing on his breathing, and the sound of the rain against the windows. 

It was tiny moments like this that he lived for. 

-  
Tyler let out a gasp as Josh pinned his hands up against the wall, crashing their lips together. Josh wasted no time with Tyler. He removed his hands from around Tyler's and grabbed onto his brown hair as he continued roughly kissing the other's lips. Tyler's hands reached down for the other's hips, gradually making their way to his butt. 

"You're so fucking hot," Tyler moaned into Josh's mouth. Josh then picked Tyler up by his ass and carried him into their bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. 

They continue shoving eachother's tongues down their throats as Josh rips off Tyler's shirt, digging his nails into his back as they exchange body heat. 

Tyler lets out a moan as Josh rolls his hips into Tyler's. 

"Josh," Tyler moans. 

Tyler continues to dig his fingers into Josh's back, smearing the paint from the morning prior. Josh roughly grips the brunettes hips, causing finger shaped bruises on his frail frame. 

The two men lay on the bed, out of breath from what had just taken place. 

Josh wasn't home much, but when he was, they wasted no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of deep conversations, making out, fluff, and back painting!!  
> Oh and did I mention there's cute lazy drunk dancing?? Yep yep stay tuned @ end of chapter;)  
> Oh and I'm starting playlists for each chapter so check the note for the songs:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chaPTER HAS GONE THROUGH SOME. Long story short, every time I made a lot of progress I lost it all. I also highly recommend listening to the playlist (you can make the playlist on SoundCloud, which is recommended so they'll be in order) the songs really help set the mood for the scenes! I also have the songs grouped in sets so they're playing at the right time and fit the scene (if the songs end too early, replay them)  
> [chapter 2 playlist:]  
> set 1  
> -Blue by Troye Sivan  
> -Bruises by Train  
> -Always by Panic! At the Disco  
> -Youth by Troye Sivan  
> set 2  
> -Taxi Cab by Twenty One Pilots  
> -Somebody Else by The 1975  
> -Isle of Flightless Birds by Twenty One Pilots  
> -Sad Boy by G-Eazy  
> -Helena by My Chemical Romance  
> -Suburbia by Troye Sivan  
> set 3  
> -Some Kind of Drug bun G-Eazy  
> -Everyday by Ariana Grande  
> -Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! At the Disco  
> -Wet Dreamz by J. Cole  
> set 4  
> -Dissolve by absofacto  
> -Sunset Lover by petit biscuit  
> -Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood  
> set 5  
> -The Sound by The 1975  
> -Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez

*start set 1*

Tyler's eyes flutter open from his slumber, his fingers and legs intwined with Josh's, his bare chest against his back. Tyler loved waking up like this, which wasn't often since Josh ways always away for work, but it did happen it usually wasn't at 2:23AM, which was currently the case. 

Tyler glanced over at the clock, seeing the time. He had waken up in the middle of the night again. He was also very hot and sweaty. Not wanting to move from his current position, he wiped his forehead off on Josh's back, removing some of the sweat. 

Tyler knew why this had been happening. He was scared; scared of losing Josh. He was scared that he would wake up one morning and Josh wouldn't be laying next to him, but instead he would be off breaking a bone or getting a tooth punched out. 

The brunette pulls himself closer to his boyfriend. He brushes his fingers along the purple bruises littered along his back, looking darker than they did the night before. He decides to count the bluish-purple marks on Josh's back out of curiousity. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. 11 bruises. The sight of the number made Tyler's stomach turn. He hated Josh getting hurt. Just imagining him wince as he got punched or kicked hurt Tyler's heart. 

Tyler places a soft kiss on one of the bruises before he closes his eyes and focuses on Josh's breathing, hoping to fall back asleep, but has no luck. He sits up and rubs his face, sweat coming off of it. 

He wasn't tired for some reason. Even though he had only slept for 3 hours, he had felt as he had slept a full night. 

What was wrong with him? Why was he so anxious about the most trival things? He knew that Josh wasn't going to leave him; or at least he had hoped so. Why was his mind making him think this way? 

He lays his head back, listening to the sound of rain patter on the roof as he snapped the rubber band on his wrist against his skin. 

The sight of water against the roof made him realize how thirsty he was. He smacked his lips as he felt the dryness in his mouth. He carefully slides off of the large bed and tip toes out of the room and into the kitchen to get a class of water. When he returns to the room, he sees Josh sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"Did I wake you?" Tyler asks, sliding back into bed next to Josh.

"No," Josh smiles tiredly, looking into Tyler's eyes, which makes Tyler's heart melt. Sleepy Josh was by far the cutest thing he has ever seen, "why are you awake?"

Josh pulls Tyler closer to him, their noses almost touching. 

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Tyler says, "why are you awake?"

"Same reason you are," she replies, running his fingers through Tyler's hair. 

"You woke up? When?" Tyler asks. 

"Well, I never really went to sleep in the first place," Josh laughs. 

"What?!" Tyler asks, raising his voice slightly in protectiveness, "why didn't you go to sleep? Were you just laying there the entire night?" 

"Yea, kind of," Josh laughs, his voice deeper than usual due to his fatigue, "And I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?," Tyler asks. He didn't like the thought of Josh laying there, vulnerable to his thoughts. 

"I don't know really," Josh replies, grabbing Tyler's chin and brushing his cheek with his thumb, "I've been feeling anxious lately I guess."

"About what?," the brunette prys. He heart sank at the words 'I' and 'anxious' coming out of Josh's mouth in the same sentence.

"A lot of things," Josh shrugs, flashing a weak smile. 

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Tyler asks, voice cracking slightly on the last word. 

"Yea, that would be nice actually," Josh smiles, "but not in here."

"In where?," Tyler asks, confused by the other's sentence. 

"In this room," Josh laughs, making a funny motion with his hands. 

"Why not?," Tyler laughs. 

"Well I mean, it would be kind of strange venting about all of my problems in the same room we have sex in," he laughs, sitting up from his spot on the bed. 

"True," Tyler smiles, lacing his fingers with Josh's, "where do you want to talk then?"

"Put your pants on," Josh smirks, sliding off he bed and sliding on a pair of sweats, Tyler following behind. As Tyler slides on his sweats, he feels himself being swept off of his feet. 

Tyler lets out a squeal as Josh picks him up, carrying him bridal style out of their bedroom, his sweats still hanging down at his ankles. 

"Where are you taking me?!" Tyler squeals as Josh runs through the never ending halls of the large home, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. 

"The roof," Josh smirks, looking down into Tyler's eyes. 

"The _roof_?," Tyler asks in disbelief, "My pants aren't all the way on, Joshua!" Tyler lets out a loud giggle and playfully smacks Josh's chest. 

"I don't mind," Josh smirks. 

"Well I'm pretty sure the neighbors do!," Tyler laughs. 

"Why would they? Your ass is adorable, I'm sure he neighbors would be please to see it."

"Shut up," Tyler jokes, "my ass is reserved for you, anyways," Tyler shoots Josh a flirtatious wink.

Josh laughs and sets Tyler down once they reach the black spiral staircase which lead to the roof of their house. Once Tyler's feet come in contact with the ground, he finally pulls his pants up. 

"Your ass looks amazing in those sweats," Josh says, biting his lip and slapping Tyler's ass, causing him to blush. 

"I try," he jokes. 

Josh grabs Tyler's hand, leading him up to the roof of their home. Once they make it up, Josh stops in his tracks, taking a moment to admire the sky full of stars. It was amazing. 

*start set 2*

"This is beautiful," Tyler says in awe. 

"Yea, it is, isn't it?," Josh smiles, "I've been coming up here quite a lot lately before you usually wake up."

"How long has it been since you've slept?," Tyler asks. 

"About 4-5 days, but I'm fine, don't worry about it," Josh states. Tyler's eyes widen, making his eyes the size of the moon. 4 or 5 _days?_ How is he not exhausted? He seems as if had just gotten a full night's rest, how was he not showing signs of tiredness?

What worried Tyler the most was Josh's health. He knows that there is no way this could possibly be good for him. 

What about his fighting? He can't be getting thrown into an arena and getting punched in the skull if he hasn't slept in days. What if he got a concussion? What if he passed out while he was fighting? Hundreds of possible scenarios began swirling around in Tyler's head like a tornado. 

"You okay?," Josh asks. 

"Y-yea, I'm fine," Tyler says smiling, snapping out of his daze. Josh tightens his grip on Tyler's hand, leading him to the place he had been going for the past few days. Pats of their roof were flat, which made it easier and safer for them to maneuver around it. 

Once they get to Josh's spot, they lay down next to each other, Josh wincing from his soreness as he lays down. 

"It's so pretty, ain't it?," Josh smiles, looking over into Tyler's eyes and lacing their fingers together. 

"It is," Tyler says, still slightly out of it after hearing Josh's news. 

"I wonder what else is out there, yanno?," Josh begins, "we can't be the only ones in this universe. I mean, space is _endless._ Which means endless planets, and if there's endless planets, there must be some other form of life on them."

"That's an interesting thought," Tyler says, "makes sense too." 

Tyler loved the way Josh talked about space. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about it. It was probably the cutest thing he has ever seen, even though he says this about literally _everything_ Josh does. 

"Do you like, want to go to sleep?," Tyler asks. 

"Kind of yea," he begins, "but the problem is I _can't._ "

"Why not? Are you even tired?," the brunette asks. 

"No, that's the problem. Every time I try to go to sleep, I can't. I'm not tired enough."

"How? You've been awake for almost 5 days," Tyler asks, "have you tried taking sleeping pills?"

"Yea. Probably didn't take enough. Oh well."

"You need sleep, Josh," Tyler laughs. 

"Yea, yea. I know," Josh jokes. 

They lay there with there fingers intwined for a few minutes before Tyler remembers the reason they actually came up here in the first place. 

"What were you feeling anxious about?," Tyler asks. 

"Like I said, a lot of things," Josh laughs.

"What are they? Do you want to talk about one thing at a time?," Tyler asks, laying his head on Josh's chest. 

"Yea, that would probably be best," Josh agrees. 

"So, what are they?," Tyler asks, trying not to pressure Josh. 

"Well," Josh begins, letting out a sigh, "I've been feeling anxious about my appearance, and my sexuality."

Tyler could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. His appearance? In Tyler's eyes, Josh was by far the most beautiful human he has every layed his eyes on. Every inch of his body was the textbook definition of perfect. But Tyler knew that his opinion wasn't the only one that mattered to Josh. His anxiety made it impossible for that to even be an option. 

_His sexuality?_

Why would he be anxious and insecure about his sexuality? Did he not want to be gay? Was he ashamed of being gay? Was he ashamed of Tyler?

"Josh," Tyler begins, "why are you insecure about your appearance? Your fucking perfect. Every inch of your body. And your face, don't even get me started, Josh. I fucking love how your nose has that archy bump thing at the bridge of it. And how your eyes are this nice crescent shape, and when they crinkle when you smile or laugh. And your laugh, oh god. I love how its a little bit deeper than your actual voice, but a little higher pitched at the same time."

"Tyler," Josh begins, not really knowing what to say, "I fucking love you. You know that, right?"

"Oh yes, Joshua. I am aware." Tyler laughs, grabbing Josh's chin and placing a soft kiss onto Josh's even softer lips, "why would you be insecure about your sexuality?," 

"It's just, the guys at the gym," Josh begins, "they, they just, _say things._

"What do they say?" Tyler asks, his face turning a shade of red. Why would somebody make fun of him? Yes, that is such a clichè thing to say, but it couldn't be any more true. Why would somebody like to bring pain to such an amazing person? He has never done anything remotely wrong in any way to anyone. 

"They say that I should get expelled from the gym for being a fag, and because I'll touch the other guys weird while fighting," he begins, "I've also been insecure about my fighting lately."

"What?! Why. You're an amazing fighter, Josh," Tyler says. 

"Well, the other guys, they just, they say that my fighting is week because of my anxiety and insomnia." Josh admits. 

"How do they know about your anxiety and insomnia?," Tyler asks defensively. 

"I used to be close friends with one of the guys, but he started being a complete duche, so I told him I didn't want to be friends anymore. He went complete ape shit wild about it and told everyone about my personal issue in hopes of getting me kicked off." Josh explains. 

"If I ever see him in person, I swear to god, I'll-," Tyler begins, anger in his voice. 

"Tyler," Josh laughs, "You don't need to do any of that. I'm fine, I promise." 

"Sureee," Tyler jokes. 

They sit in silence for a few more minutes before more curiousity builds up inside Tyler. 

"Why are you insecure about your appearance?," Tyler asks. 

"I don't know really," he begins, "it's not really one specific group of people this time, it's more of a self-inflicted thing. I just feel that whenever I walk into a room, all eyes go to me like a magnet. I feel like everyone's eyes dig into my skin like daggers, absorbing my every flaw down to the bone. I feel like I'm devoting every inch of myself to something, or someone I can't see."

Tyler doesn't really know how to respond. He doesn't want to go with a clichè 'who cares what they think?' because he knows from his own experience that it is not as simple as that. 

"Josh...," Tyler begins, trying to think of something to say, but he can't. When he tries to speak, cobwebs and flies come out. 

"It's fine, Tyler. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to get this off of my chest."

"Believe me, I really wish I could say something to help you get through this, but I'm not the best with words," Tyler replies. 

"It's okay. You being hear listening is enough." 

"I'm happy to help," Tyler smiles, placing a kiss on Josh's neck. 

"It's honestly much better actually being listened to for once, yanno?" Josh begins, "Nobody really understood me when I don't them that I didn't want to be heard, and that I wanted to be listened to. Not even my therapist understood."

"Well, Joshua, I am very pleased to listen to you." Tyler smiles. 

"Thank you for that," Josh replies. 

They gaze at the stars again, their fingers still intertwined together. The silence is brief though. 

"It's weird actually," Josh says. 

"What?," Tyler asks. 

"Once you think these things, these thoughts; these things you dislike about yourself, you can never really _un-think_ them. You're just stuck with that mindset forever. Even if you stop thinking the things, you'll never really be 100% content with yourself."

"Like a policy of no return," Tyler adds. 

"Exactly," Josh agrees, "You understand me."

"I try my hardest," Tyler jokes. 

Things begin to calm down between the two. They sit and talk for another half hour. Tyler nustles his head to the yellow haired boy's chest and begins tracing hearts with his fingers on the bruises scattered along Josh's torso; hoping that it might magically make them disappear somehow. Spoiler: it doesn't. Tyler loves the quiet _sometimes._ It really varies. Sometimes quiet is violent, and sometimes it's exactly what Tyler needs. There's not really an in between. Tyler places a soft kiss on Josh's lips, not really thinking much about it. But things escalate quickly once Josh begins creating hickeys on Tyler's neck, also making the previous ones more vibrant than before. 

"Do you wanna go inside now?," Tyler asks.

"Yea," Josh says, out of breath from what had just taken place. 

Josh reaches out for Tyler's hand, pulling his fragile frame off of the roof. 

They excitedly run to the exit of the roof with their fingers laced together, giggling like a couple of middle school girls. 

Josh and Tyler begin to slow down just a tiny bit, remembering that they're still about 25 feet of or the ground. 

It's small moments like this that Tyler lives for. 

*start set 3*

Josh pulls Tyler down the steps of the exit, shoving Tyler against the wall and crashing their lips together, wasting _no_ time. 

-

Josh begins grinding his hips against the brunettes, earning soft moans from him, a mischievous smirk growing on Josh's face; he loves hearing those pretty sounds from Tyler. 

"Kiss me," Tyler moans. 

"Whatever you, babe," Josh smirks. Josh roughly grabs Tyler's head and crashes their lips together once more. The two exchange moans as their lips smack together. 

"You taste so good," Josh grins. 

"And you taste like beer," Tyler giggles, pulling their faces apart and staring into Josh's eyes, "have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little bit," Josh laughs, taking a sip from the now empty beer bottle in his hand. Tyler doesn't know where he got it, but he's not complaining. Drunk Josh was super freaking adorable. 

"Let's get back to the whole 'not talking' thing," Josh says, biting his lip. 

"Agreed," Tyler says. 

Josh throws the empty bottle onto the ground and begins digging his nails into Tyler's back, causing Tyler to let out more of those pretty sounds Josh ever-so adored. 

Josh begins grabbing Tyler's ass, then picking him up off of the ground. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist, also holding onto his shoulders. 

Josh begins making his way into the kitchen, Tyler tangling his fingers in Josh's yellow hair.

"You're so fucking hot," Tyler moans, heavily breathing into Josh's mouth. Josh sets Tyler on the kitchen counter, not disconnecting their lips for a second. 

Without breaking contact, Josh grabs an already opened beer off of the counter, disconnecting their lips for a second to take a sip from the botttle. Tyler quickly pulls Josh's head back to his, licking the extra beer off of Josh's lips for him. 

Josh pulls Tyler off of the counter, Tyler once again wrapping his legs out the other's waist. The brunette tightly grips Josh's waist, sure that he has created slight bruises. 

Tyler pulls away for a second, frowning. 

"You okay, babe?" Josh pants. 

"I think I made bruises on your waist," he says. 

Josh laughs, slurring his words, "Babe, you know I don't care."

"Well I do," Tyler laughs, "I don't want you to have _even more_ bruises, you know how much I hate them."

"Ty, baby, it's not a big deal," Josh laughs, voice slightly raspy. He's obviously drunk now. 

*start set 4*

Tyler sighs, Josh beginning to kiss him again. Tyler, once again, pulls away. 

"Can I paint your back?," Tyler giggles. 

"Why?," Josh laughs, their faces only a centimeter apart. 

"I don't know," Tyler laughs, "it makes you look pretty."

"So you don't think I'm already pretty?," Josh pouts, kissing the soft spot under Tyler's ear; which he knew was his sweet spot. 

"Josh, you're fucking beautiful," Tyler says, letting out a quiet moan as Josh hit his sweet spot, "I just want to cover up your bruises."

"Whatever makes you happy," Josh says, his voice slightly deeper from the alcohol. 

Josh carries Tyler back into their room, their sheets with small spots of paint every here and there from their last session. 

Tyler has Josh lay on his stomach as he collects his paints, then straddling his back. 

"So, where did you get this whole 'back painting' idea from?," Josh asks as Tyler begins to paint a stroke of bright blue on the other's back, smiling as he sees the purple bruises disappear. 

"I don't know," Tyler shrugs, "I guess I just wanted to make all if your bruises disappear, but obviously had no way of doing it. But this helps get rid of them; or at least cover them up."

Josh stifles out a laugh. 

"Why do you hate my bruises so badly?" he asks. 

Tyler sighs before answering Josh's question. 

"They're just another reminder of your pain and what you had to do to get them, what you went through."

"Tyler, sweetie, it's not that big of a deal. I'm fine. They didn't even hurt that bad."

"That's even worse, that must mean you're used to the pain now," Tyler whines. 

"It also means I'm stronger," Josh smiles, "Physically and mentally. And plus, they're like cool battle tattoos."

"Tattoos are even worse. That means they're there forever."

Josh laughs again. He thinks Tyler is being a little over dramatic, but he's not going to tell him that. He doesn't want to tell him that what he is feeling is wrong; which it isn't, feelings are feelings, and there is nothing wrong with feeling something. But he doesn't want to make him feel that way. 

"You're freaking adorable," Josh laughs, taking another sip from his beer. 

Tyler continues to mix shades of blue and pink and purple, smiling to himself. He's happy to cover up the nasty bruises and replace them with something some what pretty. 

"Are you almost done yet?," Josh asks, "I'm eager to see it."

"Almost," Tyler giggles, placing another paint stroke across Josh's back. Tyler then dips his brush in black, blending it with the other shades. 

"What are you even painting? Describe it to me," Josh asks excitedly. 

"No spoilers," Tyler smirks, earning a groan from Josh, " _fine._ But I'm only going to say one thing."

Josh smiles, he always knows how to get his way somehow. 

"Space." Tyler gives in. 

" _Space?_ " The yellow haired boy asks,"this must be good. Now I'm even more impatient to see it!"

"I'm almost done!" Tyler laughs at Josh's eagerness. 

Tyler dips his brush in a variety of colors, beginning to paint different planets every here and there, then he exchanges his thick brush for a more petite one, dipping it in white paint. He begins placing small dots and stars of various sizes along the painting, creating a star effect amongst the vortex. 

"Done," he smiles, throwing his brush to the side and clapping his hands together. Josh turns around onto his front and stands up off he beds, then in front of Tyler. 

He places his hands on the smaller one's thighs, bending over. 

"I'd _love_ to see how it looks," he says, slurring some of his works. He then leans into Tyler's ears to whisper, " _on you._ "

"What?" Tyler asks. But before he knows it, Josh is picking him up off of his spot on the bed. 

"Joshua! You're smearing my artwork!," Tyler whines. Josh enters into the living room and places Tyler down on the couch. 

He walks over to the stereo and sets one of his playlists on shuffle. 

'The Sound' by The 1975 comes on, which just so happens to be one of him and Tyler's many songs that they have adopted as their's. 

*start set 5*

Josh walks over to Tyler and grabs his hands. 

"It looks better on you than it does on me," Josh laughs, his voice raspy and deep. 

"That is not true," Tyler replies. 

"It totally is!," Josh smiles.

"Whatever. You win, Joshua," Tyler gives in, "even though its not true."

Josh smiles, knowing that he always gets his way. 

"Shut up and dance with me," Josh says. 

Josh and Tyler lazily dance around the room, Josh twirling Tyler around and back into his arms. Josh is actually a pretty good patter-dancer; even though he's completely drunk right now, he seems to know what he's doing. 

"I love you, Joshua," Tyler smiles as Josh twirls him around once again. 

"I love you too, Ty att," Josh says, pulling Tyler into his arms and placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Ty Ty? Where did that come from?," Tyler laughs tiredly. 

"I don't know," Josh shrugs, "it's cute. It suits you, almost as much as that paint."

Tyler glances down to see wet paint all over his body and hands. He uses his finger and wipes some of the paint onto the tip of Josh's nose, earning a giggle from Josh. 

"You're freaking adorable, have I told you that yet?," Josh asks, his hands on Tyler's hips as they sway around to the end of the song. 

"Only like, a thousand times," Tyler laughs. 

"Well, Mr, Joseph, I am happy to say that I have told you it 1,001 times," Josh says. 

Tyler laughs as Josh's cheesy joke.

Tyler glances over at the clock, seeing that '6:47AM' displayed on it in bright red letters. 

"I'm tired," Tyler says, yawning as he lays his head on Josh's shoulder. 

"Do you want to go to sleep?," Josh asks, looking into Tyler's eyes as he snakes his hands up his back. 

"Yes please," Tyler laughs. 

Josh picks Tyler up bridal style and carries Tyler up the stairs and into their bedroom, limping slightly from his soreness. 

Josh helps Tyler slide off his pants and helps him into bed, quickly following after; not caring that they totally just got paint all over their white bed sheets. 

They wrap their hands and legs around each other, cuddling as close together as they possibly can. 

Tyler wouldn't trade in a second of this for the entire world. Not these cuddles, not the small compliments that's Josh gives Tyler, not Josh's corny jokes, and sure as hell not Josh. 

Josh was... perfect. 

He was everything Tyler needed and life, and more. The only words Tyler could use to describe him are 'An Angel Fallen Down.'

Which was exactly what Josh was.


	3. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler shows Josh is happy place. 
> 
> T/W a bit of homophobia !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not doing a playlist for this chapter BC I doubt people actually listen to them lmao but comment if you want a playlist for the next chapter¿  
> Also, I'm going to be updating chapters every 100+ reads!  
> And, please leave comments! All writers will understand how much comments actually mean. I just REALLY enjoy comments so please please please leave comments.

Tyler's eyes flutter open and he looks around the room to see darkness. He guessed that he has woken up earlier than he should once again. It's not too early, though. He would say it's about 7:20am. The sun is just beginning to rise.

He carefully sits up, removing his arm from around Josh. Paint covers his skin from cuddling Josh last night, he doesn't mind.

He glances over and smirks as he sees a sleeping Josh, eyes shut tightly. He finally got some sleep. Seeing Josh get the sleep he needs makes Tyler's heart happy.

The tired brunette stands up from the bed, shuttering as his feet hit the cold ground. He walks into the kitchen and gets a glass of cold water and some crackers then walks back into him and Josh's room. He sets them on the night stand next to Josh's side, hoping that they'll make his hang over a little less miserable for him. Then he scavenges through his droor for a piece of pen and paper.

He scribbles some writing on the note and sets it next to the water and crackers. He smiles and places a kiss on Josh's cheek. Tyler then slides on a grey sweater and grabs his journal, pencil, phone and earbuds, then walking into the kitchen and out the back door of his house.

He walks into the woods and through the trees, taking a deep breath as the crisp air hits his skin. He smiles as he reaches the destination he had intentionally came here for.

He finds a spot next to a tree and sits down in the leaves. He looks around at his surroundings. A beautiful pond in front of him, tall trees that look as if they are touching the clouds, the beautiful sunset swallowing the trees.

He plugs in his headphones and places them in his ears, putting on his "Thinking too much" playlist he has created for himself when he thinks to much, which is pretty often.

He had been coming here ever since Josh had started leaving a lot for fighting again, which was a few months ago. Whenever he was gone, he would come out here in the mornings-and sometimes at night-to write in his journal.

He would mainly write poems; occasionally songs, which wasn't often. But when he did, he never kept them. He didn't think there was anything special about them that was worth keeping. He hated his songs actually. He was ashamed to call them _his._

Tyler began to write about what was on his mind.

_Josh._

Josh was almost always on his mind. He loved the guy. He was so, what was the word Tyler was looking for? Perfect. Josh was absolutely _perfect._

The poem began like

_Ruby I hope I see you, I've waited all this week,  
for you to walk my way, your soul will capture me._

He didn't really understand what these words meant right now, heck, he didn't understand what anything meant anymore. He didn't understand why he didn't understand it.

He always thought that maybe it was because they were his feelings. He never understood his feelings. Maybe his feelings were better left understood.

Tyler thinks too much.

The poem continued,

_Your momma painted your room, a shade of pink she said,  
and with your great arrival, that shade has turned to red._

Tyler thinks this line is kind of silly, but he likes it. He thinks of the pink as his life before Josh arrived in it, then when Josh came into his life, he 'painted' a new color in Tyler's life, _a new beginning._

_Ruby take my hand, please lead me to the promise land,  
tell me, where am I from, your eyes say, "Shada de dum dum."_

Tyler laughs at the, "Shada de dum dum."

He thought is was silly, mainly because it is. He heard Josh singing it in the shower when they had first gotten together, and he still hums it every here and there.

Tyler will also sing it to himself while he's painting sometimes.

Tyler decides to close his journal for now and head back into the house. By the time he arrived back at the back door step, the sun is fully risen.

He takes out his earbuds and places them on the table, along with his phone and journal. He hears yelling echoing through the halls of his house.

Josh is awake.

"Tyler?" he yells, walking into the living room.

Tyler tip toes up behind him and taps on his shoulder, causing the yellow haired boy to jump.

"I'm right here!" Tyler giggles, jumping into Josh's arms.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Josh says, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist.

"I was... somewhere." Tyler smirks, placing a kiss on Josh's lips.

"Expand on that," Josh says, "where is 'somewhere'?"

"Its a secret," Tyler winks, slapping Josh's butt and walking into the kitchen, fixing himself a coffee, "Did you drink the water I gave you? And ate the crackers? You need to stay hydrated because you kind of drank _a lot_ last night."

"Yes yes, I drank it," Josh laughs, walking up behind Tyler and grabbing his hips, placing kisses on his neck, "you worry about me too much."

"I don't think I worry about you enough," Tyler laughs, sipping his coffee.

"Oh, please," Josh laughs.

"What?," Tyler asks.

"You just, worry about me a lot," he laughs.

"Whatever," Tyler rolls his eyes jokingly, "what's your plan for today?"

"Well," Josh says, grabbing a water out of the fridge, "it's my last day off, but I plan to go to the gym and practice a little bit before I go back."

Tyler frowns at Josh's response.

"Are you okay with that?," Josh asks.

"Well, it's just," Tyler begins, "I was hoping we could spend some more time together."

"If that's what you really want," Josh smirks.

"It's exactly what I want," Tyler smiles, placing a soft kiss on Josh's lips, not breaking eye contact with the other, "is it what you want?"

"It's exactly what I want," Josh copies, kissing Tyler back.

The two break contact as Tyler goes to open the fridge, in search for a snack.

"I think we need to go grocery shopping," Tyler laughs.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Josh remarks.

So, off they go to the grocery store.

-  
Josh slid on a simple black hoodie and light Jeans, Tyler staying in his sweats and grey sweater. Josh unbuckles his seatbelt as the arrive at the store.

He opens his door and begins to step out of the vehicle, shooting Tyler a confused look as he stays still in his seat.

"Are you coming?" he asks. Tyler hesitates before responding.

"Do you think I should wait in the car?" he asks.

"What- no? Why?" Josh asks.

"W-well, what if someone like, recognizes you- and sees you with another guy? On your day off? Grocery shopping? What will they think? An-," Josh cuts Tyler off.

"Tyler, you're being ridiculous, come on! We'll be fine!," Josh laughs, reaching over to unbuckle Tyler's seatbelt, playfully punching his arm.

Tyler nervously hops out of the car, running to catch up with Josh as they walk into the grocery store.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asks again.

"Tyler! We never go out in public places together! Like, ever! I'm pretty sure we'll survive in a grocery store. Let loose a little," Josh laughs.

"Whatever you say," Tyler laughs.

"Consider this... a date," Josh says.

"Then a date it is," Tyler agrees, grabbing a shopping cart from beside him.

Tyler follows Josh around, letting him place whatever groceries Josh needed into the cart; which mainly consisted of a variety of cereals and chips.

Tyler had always wondered how it was that the man was so fit.

The two men find themselves playing around with children's toys in the toy isle, Tyler nearly on the ground from laughing so hard at the sight of Josh with the princess crown on.

"H-hold on," Tyler gasps, "l-let me get a p-picture of this."

Tyler pulls out a phone and snaps a picture of Josh in the crown, still out of breath.

"It's not _that_ funny," Josh laughs, taking the plastic crown off of his head.

"It kind of is," Tyler laughs, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Josh says.

"Okay, don't be long. You wouldn't want to keep your date waiting," Tyler winks as Josh scrambles away to find the bathroom.

Tyler walks over to the book rack placed next to the registers, searching for a poetry book. Once he picks up a book, he feels a tap on his shoulder.

He turns around to see an unfamiliar face.

"Do I know you?," Tyler asks.

"No, you don't," the strange man begins, "but apparently you know my friend Josh."

"U-uh yea. I do," Tyler states nervously, "how do you know him?"

"I fight with him in the cage fighting," the man states.

"Nice," Tyler replies, turning back around and flipping through the poetry book. He can still hear the man's breathing as he stays standing behind him. He silently prays to every God out there that Josh will come back soon.

"You're his boyfriend, aren't you?," the man asks.

Tyler curses to himself at that moment. What does he say? He doesn't want to rat Josh out to the other men. I mean, they already know he's gay. But they cannot know that he has a boyfriend.

"W-well," Tyler begins, but as soon as he begins to speak, Josh shows up with the paid-for groceries in his hands. Tyler isn't religious, but _thank God._

"Oh, Tyler, I've seen you met my friend Brendon," he says nervously.

"I guess you could say that," Tyler sweats.

"Brendon, this is Tyler," Josh says, motioning to Tyler with his hands.

"Dun, how do you know him?," Brendon asks.

"H-he's a friend," Josh says.

"A friend? Are you sure he's just a friend?" Brendon says, motioning air quotes with his fingers on the phrase 'just a friend'.

"Y-yes, Brendon. I'm sure, now can you leave?," Josh asks, beginning to get irritated with the other man.

"Why? Are you nervous I'm going to start fucking your little queer bait, as if you aren't doing so already," Brendon laughs, placing his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Fuck off Brendon," Josh rolls his eyes, getting nervous at Brendon's contact with Tyler.

"Why? Are you scared I'm going to do this?," Brendon says, grabbing Tyler's ass, causing Tyler to wince.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!," Josh says, punching Brendon in the jaw. He quickly grabs Tyler's hand and pulls him out of the store and into their car. Josh places the bags in the trunk of his car before sitting himself in the driver's seat.

The car ride home is completely silent.

-  
Josh turns off the ignition and just sits there, letting out a sigh. He covers his face in his hands and the two don't say a word to each other for a solid 20 minutes.

"Are you okay?," Tyler asks.

"I'm fine," Josh says, laughing out a weak laugh.

"That guy seemed like an asshole," Tyler says.

"He is," Josh agrees, "he's also the guy that's been completely kicking my ass for the past few fights."

"Really?" Tyler asks, "his scronny ass? You can't let him to continue beating you."

The two step out of the car and carry the groceries inside, setting them on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, Tyler, I know. I've just been... kind of, _not_ focused lately. If that makes sense," Josh says.

"It makes complete sense," Tyler agrees.

"I just wish there was something, _somewhere_ I could go to escape from all of this," Josh says, wiping his face with his hands, "somewhere where none of this existed. None of these problems."

I lightbulb flickers on in Tyler's head. Maybe he could show Josh his happy place. His _escape._

If his happy place was an escape for him, if it made him feel better, maybe it would make Josh feel better too. It could become _their_ happy place, their escape.

"I think I know somewhere," Tyler smiles.

"What are you talking about?," Josh asks.

"I think I know somewhere that you could go to escape," Tyler says.

"Really?," Josh asks interested, "where?"

"Yanno that secret place I went this morning?," Tyler asks, lacing his fingers with Josh's.

"Yea," he replies.

"Well, that's my happy place. The place where I escape, and I would like to make it ours," Tyler beams, a ridiculous smile plastered across his face.

"Lead the way, my prince," Josh says. 

"Oh, so you're the princess?," Tyler laughs.

"On second thought, you're the princess, and I shall lead the way," Josh giggles, and his eyes do the ever-so-freaking adorable squinty thing that Tyler just _adored._

"Ruby, take my hand and lead me to the promise land," Tyler laughs, quoting his poem from earlier. 

Josh does a courtesy to Tyler and grabs his hand once again. 

"But seriously, I don't have a clue where we're going," Josh laughs, picking Tyler up by the waist. 

"It's fine, I'll lead you," Tyler smiles, kissing Josh's lips and hopping back onto the ground, grabbing his journal and pencil as he leaves the house, leading Josh to their promise land. 

-  
"When are we going to be there?," Josh asks, slightly impatient. 

"We're here right now," Tyler smiles.

Josh unlaces his hand from Tyler's placing his hand on his own hips. Tyler smiles as Josh takes in he scenery, looking star struck at the sight. 

"This is...," Josh begins. 

"Beautiful," Tyler finishes. 

"Yes," Josh agrees, "but, so much more. I can't really put it into words."

"Neither can I. Beautiful is just one of the first things that comes to mind," Tyler says. The brunette links his hand with the other's showing him the spot where he usually sits. The two plop onto the ground next to each other. 

"How often do you come here?," Josh asks. 

"I come here every morning when you're gone, or usually whenever I need to just, think. I came here this morning, too," Tyler says. 

"What do you usually do?," he asks. 

"I usually write in my poetry journal," Tyler says, placing his journal next to him, "or on some days I just sit and think about things."

"Poetry journal?," Josh asks, "I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"Yea, I do," Tyler shyly laughs. 

"Can I read some of it? If you don't mind," Josh asks. 

"I'd rather you not," Tyler laughs, "besides. You came here to escape. To sit and think," Tyler says. 

"Then I will do so," Josh giggles, resting his head against the tree and looking at the scenery, beginning to get lost in his thoughts, yet attempting to clear his mind at the same time. 

As Josh does so, Tyler opens his journal, finishing his poem from earlier. 

_You're an angel fallen down, won't you tell us of the clouds?  
You have fallen from the sky. How high? How high?  
You're true and pure.   
You hold the cure.   
We're all diseased.   
You hold the key._

Tyler closes his book and sets it next to him again. 

"This shit really works," Josh laughs, glancing over at Tyler, "I fee much better than I did before. I feel, refreshed."

"Are you ready to go?," Tyler asks. 

"Yea, I think I'm ready," Josh says, standing up from his spot on the ground. Tyler grabs his journal and leads Josh the way back home. 

-  
"Thank you for that, Tyler. I really did need that," Josh says, intwining his fingers with Tyler's. 

"You're welcome for that, Josh," Tyler giggles, "we should go there more often."

"We could make it a daily thing," Josh adds. The two walk up the stairs and into their bedroom, laying down in the bed. 

"I don't think that could happen with your schedule, Josh," Tyler laughs. 

"Then, it can be a whenever-Josh-has-a-day-offly thing," Josh suggests. 

"Agreed," Tyler says. 

"Agreed," Josh says, "pinky promise."

"What, are we six?," Tyler laughs. 

"Do it," Josh demands, "it can be our key."

"Our key?," Tyler asks confused. 

"It's a pinky promise, which reminds we of our Promise Land. So, our pinky promise can also be our key to our Promise Land," Josh smiles. 

Tyler bites his lip as he looks at Josh. This boy was freaking everything. 

"You're adorable," Tyler smiles, linking his pinky with Josh's. 

"Promise?," Josh asks, looking into Tyler's dark brown eyes. Josh had always compared Tyler's eyes to trees. Tyler thought it was the silliest thing ever, but Josh had always said that trees were like life itself. That they represented new beginnings and fresh starts. 

"Promise," Tyler replies, staring back into Josh's eyes. 

The two then sealed their promise with a beloved kiss. And then, their little pinky promise had became the key to their Promise Land. The land where they let out their feelings, the land where they had made their promises, where they had shared their biggest secrets, where they had cried on each other's shoulders, where they hadn't said anything at all, and where it had all began. Where their biggest promise, and their journey had just began.


End file.
